


as thieves do with treasures

by lazyDaysie



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dragon Quest XI Act I, Erik's not telling, First Time Penetration, French Kissing, Lube, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sappy, Stargazing, They're so in love guys, oh boy here we go - Freeform, shameless flirting, where did they get it? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyDaysie/pseuds/lazyDaysie
Summary: Erik and the Luminary “lie together” under stars and the spreading branches of Yggdrasil.Can stand alone, but follows the Consideration series.





	as thieves do with treasures

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost the anniversary of Consider Yourself (Well In), and here's my second ever published porn. Happy reading, guys! ;)

The others had bedded down, the campfire slowly burning down as no one tended to it. All was still, but for the faint sound of a nearby waterfall. Tomorrow, they'd all climb up to Yggdrasil, and El would claim his destiny, birthright, and place as the Luminary.

Morning felt a long way off and just minutes away, but for the moment? They still had time.

Erik took a deep breath, approaching El with his best smile. His breathing was steady, and his hands were hardly even shaking. He was cool as a cruelcumber.

“Are you all right?” El asked, head tilting.

Should’ve known he’d notice anyway.

“Uh, yeah, I just...” How to put this... “Can we… take our bedrolls a little away from camp?”

“Why would we–” El’s eyes widened for a split second with realization, and then his face settled into a warm smile. “That... sounds like a good idea.”

Erik felt some of his nerves drain away just at the sight of that radiant smile.

**Loading . . .**

“Riiiight here.”

El watched Erik spread the bedrolls side by side near the water, just out of sight from the camp. The thief sprawled out atop one and patted the other with a roguish wink.

“Come on, El, lie down with me.”

Erik’s smirk only grew as El’s cheeks pinked. El laid down, grumbling goodnaturedly.

"D'you really need to say it like that?"

Erik grinned. "Like what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Can't say I do," Erik lied breezily. Then, he pointed up. "Look."

El looked, ready to retort, and the words died on his tongue.

Stars, bright and bold and nigh uncountable, through a gap in Yggdrasil’s canopy of lives.

Erik moved close and pointed to a particular cluster. "That one's called Rising Sabrecat," he murmured in El's ear. "The one under it is the Sabrecub."

El faintly wondered when Erik learned to identify constellations, but he was a little more concerned with the sound of Erik's voice, hushed and low in his ear, as though it carried something secret, or sacred. If this was an attempt at wooing, well... El moved closer to the heat of Erik’s body beside him.

“Tell me more,” he whispered.

Erik leaned his head against El’s, pointing out another constellation. “That one’s called the Sword. Sailors use the star at the top, the Pommel, to navigate.”

Erik’s warm breath on the shell of El’s ear made him shiver.

“That cluster over there is the Sage. Supposedly, it represents a powerful sorcerer who lived in the Age of Heroes.”

El found himself trying to press closer.

“Then there’s the Prince, who was some kinda heroic royalty.” Erik huffed with amusement. “Doubt he was more heroic than you.”

El rolled his eyes. “Do you have a favorite?”

Erik thought about that for a moment. “I used to like the Pommel,” he said, “but these days, I have a different favorite star.”

“Oh?”

In a blur of motion, Erik was over him, a rakish grin on his face. “Why, Yggdrasil’s best and brightest little leaf, of course.”

For a long moment, El could scarcely breathe. Erik’s pale blue hair was illuminated in the starlight, and the glow of the water behind them gave a bright glint to his eyes. He looked–

El had no more time to think, Erik's mouth on his like a searing brand.

Over their time together, El had learned the strange wet slide of Erik’s tongue in his mouth, to the twist of Erik’s fingers in his hair, to the press of Erik’s body against his. Each time felt no less exciting than the first, complemented with swelling anticipation and... well, other things. With increasing frequency, Erik pulled him aside for quick kisses that turned into full-on makeouts, their breath mingling and their bodies so close that they might as well be one. Against walls, behind trees, and on one notable occasion, beneath the bushes near a goddess statue: no place was exempt.

Still, they tended to save the most intimate touches for when they were in one of their joined rooms aboard the Salty Stallion. The privacy of a locking door was nigh impossible to find in campsites, and any stray sound held the risk of an embarrassing interruption.

Therein lied the beauty in the waterfall.

El snaked his arms up and around Erik’s waist, crushing him close and pulling a pleased hum from his throat. _Oh, that sound_– El trailed his mouth along Erik’s jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his pulse-point. Erik didn’t disappoint, groaning aloud, and the noise set El alight, putting lips and tongue and teeth to Erik’s skin with growing enthusiasm.

“El,” Erik gasped. His cheeks were flushed a becoming shade of pink. “I... I wanna try something with you.”

Wordlessly, El nodded, and Erik grinned, pulling back to sit on El’s hips with a delicious kind of pressure.

“I picked up a little something special.” Erik reached into a pocket and withdrew a little bottle with some symbols he didn’t recognize.

El rose onto his elbows for a better look. “What... is it?”

“Oil.” Erik uncorked the bottle with a soft pop. “I wanna try... well, no way to put this more delicately than ‘putting my dick in your ass’.” Erik’s smile gained a nervous quality.

El’s eyes widened for a moment, a long moment where he imagined what that might be like, and his own dick _twitched_.

The nervousness began to fade from Erik’s face, and he rocked his hips just once. “That felt promising,” he teased.

El smiled up at his partner, face reddening as he nodded. “I’d... like to try it,” he said.

Erik’s eyes seemed to gleam. “Then we’d better get naked, huh?”

**Loading . . .**

The gloves came off, Erik putting them aside along with the rest of his clothes and armor, and El found himself watching Erik’s bare hands with a dry mouth. Long fingers wrapped around the little bottle, tipped a generous portion of its contents into his cupped palm, put the bottle aside, and reached down, down–

Strange, the sensation—slick and cool and excruciatingly gentle—of a single fingertip pressing against him. Erik was always so gentle with him.

“Now, you gotta relax,” Erik said, his voice low and wondering. Did he think _he_ was the lucky one? “Keep your legs apart and keep breathing, okay?”

El nodded, taking a deep breath even as he watched Erik’s brow crease with concentration.

The finger pressed a bit harder, and El let out a soft sigh. Relax.

He’d expected to feel nervous. Instead, there was excitement, arousal fluttering bright and hot in his belly. His dick twitched in the air, and Erik was–

The finger slid in.

Erik knelt between El’s legs with an expression of absolute focus, and he began to slowly move his finger in and out, bracing his other hand on El’s knee.

Very strange, El decided, neither pleasant nor unpleasant, but just a bit uncomfortable. The slide was smooth, not at all painful, but not pleasurable either.

“There’s supposed to be a spot,” Erik murmured, pushing his finger in deeper, curling his fingertip to stroke along El’s inner walls.

El opened his mouth to speak, but by the time he’d taken a breath, Erik’s finger brushed _something_ and–

_Sparks_.

“_Erik_–”

Erik grinned. “_There_ it is. Startin’ to think I heard wrong.”

El was often rendered speechless by the things Erik did, but this–

–_this_–

–this was _different_.

“Think you can handle one more?”

El nodded with an enthusiasm that might’ve been embarrassing had he a bit more presence of mind.

With a hunger in his eyes, Erik pressed a second finger, slick with oil, inside, targeting that same spot with his usual deftness.

El groaned, his breathing slow and measured and edged in soft keening. More. _More_.

“You got it, partner,” Erik whispered, worship in his eyes and reverence in his hands, his _hands_–!

“_Erik_–” El panted, his legs trembling, his fists clenching in the bedroll. “–_please_–”

“Okay–” Erik drew his fingers out slowly to the sound of El’s soft moan. “Okay, gotta slick up–”

El could only watch as Erik, with his eyes that held every star, picked up the bottle, poured clear oil onto his hand. Erik dragged his hand across his cock with a look of barely-contained fire and moved in close. He pressed one hand–the dry one–against El’s thigh.

“Keep relaxed.”

El nodded, inhaling slowly as the blunt head of Erik’s cock pressed– _pressed_–

_In_.

If El had expected a revelation, he didn’t receive it. There was no column of light, no divine choir, no earth-shattering change. There was only Erik, only a dick sliding into him–deeper, deeper, _deeper_–until Erik’s hips met his thighs.

There was no heavenly chime, but still, it felt right to have Erik over him and in him.

Only Erik.

El looked into his eyes, wide with worry and blue as the sea and absolutely _beautiful_, and spoke a single word.

“_Move_.”

**Loading . . .**

Erik regarded El, dozing beneath the stars and the light of the World Tree, with something like longing swelling in his breast.

He was the Luminary, bright and bold and best of all the leaves of Yggdrasil, and in many ways, he would always belong to the world he saved.

In this, he belonged to Erik.

He belonged to Erik in his smooth skin, in the dips and planes of his muscled body. He belonged to Erik in his hair, long and silky and perfect for grabbing, tangling his fingers, holding him still and kissing him until they were both dizzy with lack of breath. He belonged to Erik in his mouth, open and moaning Erik’s name; in his arms, holding him close; in his hands, broad and strong and clawing; in his legs, dragging him deeper; in his eyes–

His eyes blazed with light, like the sun streaming through the leaves of life, and Erik was undone, because as much as he belonged to Erik...

Erik would always belong to El.

**—Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Leave kudos, comments, come say hi on tumblr at thekindestdays!


End file.
